The Reef's Treasure
by Octoberskys
Summary: What other treasures does a guardian find on the Reef bestowed upon her from the Queen? This is not your typical shoot 'em up story. Occasional references to Mass Effect. FemSlash
1. Chapter 1 The Reef

Author's Note: I own nothing but my thoughts that I put to paper. All the rich folks out there own the rights to this game and I thank you for letting me to embellish some characters.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Reef**

There goes another one. I wonder if their ghost's mind much. One second there is a guardian standing there and the next, they're gone. Yep, there went another one. That one jumped right off the edge. I wonder how many times a ghost allows you to commit suicide over the edge of the reef before they've had enough.

I have been meagerly entertained watching this titan with a very cool looking ram's head leap off the end of the Vestian Outpost several times now. His ghost has revived him, um at least eight times now. I would say that this particular titan has been shot in the head too many times, but now as I watch, a hunter and two other warlocks have joined in his quest for impossible flight; I see that this is somehow entertaining.

I'm standing in line waiting for the Postmaster to give me some lost items from my last bounty mission. It gets pretty busy on the weekends and a small line can form from time to time. I just finished a five hour shift of tracking down and killing everything in the solar system. Hoping to score a few more glimmer since I bought my last upgrade; I even completed several ground patrols, kill target, find this and scan this place.

Which makes me think, why am I sent to scan a location on the back side of earth in the direct line of site for a fallen tank just to get my ass blown away? That always mystified me. Why am I surveying an area where there is clear and present danger; even when I am invisible? They still manage to hit me. Oh good my turn for the Postmaster.

A few minutes later and I have finished my transactions with Master Ives. He creeps me out for some reason. I can't quite place it. I don't like the cryptarch on the tower either, but I thought that was because one minute he's pleasant as can be and the next, he's rude. I don't get the Awoken sometimes.

I was on my way back to the vault when I nearly bumped into one of the many Royal Awoken Guards roaming this part of the Reef. "Watch it Outsider!" grabbed my attention, as I used my ghost to check on my recently acquired items.

Part of me understands why they don't like guardians running amuck on their much beloved station, but it is us guardians who are out there tracking down those who betrayed them and at the very request of their Queen no less. A courteous 'excuse me' or 'hello' once in a while wouldn't kill them, would it? Instead they act as cold as the Reef itself.

 _Great another line_. Well I guess I have time to check my ghost again to review what I will be storing in my vault. Unlike the tower, there are only two terminals here. I don't go hunting much on the weekends, I prefer the less populated weekdays, but today was an exception.

Making quick work of my time spent in the vault, I picked up what I needed while I left other precious items; including armor for a titan and a hunter which I don't need, at least not in this lifetime. When I was done, I again interfaced with my ghost and mindlessly wandered my way over to a collection of crates by the bounty hunter. It didn't take long before I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I slowly turned around.

I was surprised to see two Royal Awoken Guards positioned rather close behind me. Standing with their hands folded behind their backs and the heels of their boots tight together, one of them glanced hesitantly at the other before she spoke.

"Guardian, the Queen would like a word with you."

Immediately a swirl of confusion rushed over me as I looked around at the numerous guardians around the area.

"Why me?" I asked. "Certainly there are a multiple of other guardians _the Queen_ would like to speak to instead."

Clenching her jaw like she hated being there as much as I liked being summoned, the woman shrouded in the Queen's rich magenta colors answered sharply and confidently. "There has been no mistake. You have been _singled out_."

Before I could think of some snappy return, the Awoken Guard instructed, "Follow us." Once again she clenched her jaw petulantly replying, "Please."

Smirking, I couldn't help but add salt to her wound, "Since you asked so nicely, lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2 After You

**Chapter 2**

 **After You**

We made our way to the back of the Vestian Outpost and suddenly I felt more like a dog being led to its death rather than a guest of the ruler of the Reef. The second guard, dressed identically to the woman who had spoken earlier, had snapped to attention and they walked in perfect unison. Since I wasn't given any option other than to follow their funeral procession, I tried to enjoy the skin tight view ahead of me. Their exquisite rhythm distracted me from my impending death.

The further along we proceeded however; I couldn't help but notice more Royal Awoken Guards. A sea of slate gray and dark blue uniforms, with red metallic chest pieces greeted us; their incredibly large shoulder gauntlets reminding me of ancient football players.

Further hiding their femininity were these long heavy duty neck guards. Until I dealt more with Petra, their function had truly dumbfounded me. But with daggers as the preferred weapon of choice for the royal guard; the fastest way to defeat an opponent in hand to hand combat would be the neck.

It was hard to tell if any of them were, what we guardians would say pretty, since you couldn't see their faces; in fact only their noses showed through their helmets. What was noticeable however was the various pieces of leather straps accenting their bustline. Although not much showed of the woman under the armor, it was quite clear they were well trained, disciplined and in excellent physical shape.

I knew that not all Royal Awoken Guards were dressed alike. At first glance, it was hard to see any variation at all, but since I tend to pick up on the small details rather easily, it did not take long to see a difference in the pattern or perhaps I just spent a bit too much time admiring the Queen's Emissary.

Unlike the two in front of me, her magenta colored banner ran down her left leg. I never had the nerve to ask while she twiddled that enormous knife she played with, but it made me think Petra outranked the other Awoken Guards. She was the only one actively interacting with the guardians.

It made perfect sense: she managed all the Queen's Wrath missions and disbursed the Queen's blessings. That had to carry some weight. It was something I always wanted to know and perhaps now, I would get the opportunity to ask the Ruler herself; that is if she hadn't just sentenced me to death.

I began to speculate why I was being summoned. I had been respectful to the Awoken Guard and Petra especially. Regardless of her curvaceous magenta cleavage that flowed down her backside, I remained professionally duteous.

Over the last couple of months I completed a plethora of missions Petra had assigned me without issue. In return I have taken no more than what the Queen's Emissary gave me. I hunted down and killed more Wolves Packs than I can count and transferred my bountiful loot of Tokens of Flight, Identity and Judgment to my vault for safekeeping. A guardian doesn't get those by screwing up all the time.

Chewing on my bottom lip, I can't seem to figure it out. Reaching for my arm to consult my ghost, one of the guards suddenly looked back and scowled at me as if warning me not to activate my little light. Reluctantly, I lowered my arm and continued to follow them blindly.

Arriving at the back of the market place, I waited while my escorts spoke with another royal guard with two droids behind her. They seemed to be protecting a door that rested beneath the largest banner I have ever seen. Nearly fifty feet long, it had an enormous symbol of the Queen boldly painted on it. I guess the Queen must be really full of herself.

Eyeing up the mechanical robots one of them suddenly demanded, "Stop looking at me". I thought how strange for a robot to be conscious. But it was the glare given by the royal guards that was more bothersome. Had I just been staring at an inanimate object? Thank the stars I hadn't been caught every time I stared at something, I'd probably be a dead warlock by now.

After the trio went back to discussing whatever it was they were discussing, I tried admiring the craftsmanship and beauty of the magnificent entryway. However after a few seconds I found myself looking back over my shoulder. For a brief moment, I thought I had caught Petra's attention staring back at me, but it did not take long before a different guardian interrupted our locked gaze.

A "Who her?" ripped my focus back to the Royal Guards before me.

The woman who had spoken to me earlier frowned and answered the woman standing guard. "Yes, this is the one."

Believing I saw her eyes roll, I watched as the lead guard tapped the side of her helmet turning on her comms. It was not long before she spoke again to the person on the other side of her communicator. "Acknowledged." A heartbeat barely passed before she barked a set of orders at us, about as friendly as my escort.

Looking at me like I was worthless piece of flesh, she commanded, "Take her to the Queen's Observatory."

"Acknowledged," replied my escort.

I guess that meant they understood their orders. Inwardly I couldn't help but think, so formal; especially as I glanced at the extremely uniformed trio that blocked the entrance as I walked by.

However, what I saw next as I stepped through that sacred door immediately caused me to forget my stolen gaze with Petra. Being a resurrected guardian, I thought I had seen it all, but boy was I wrong.


	3. Chapter 3 The Only Way

**Chapter 3  
**

 **The Only Way**

The gigantic banner out front should have told me that, of course, this would be the only path to reach the private section of the mighty queen. And, being mostly planet bound probably added to my utter surprise; but only steps away from the entryway I just crossed what was the most incredible sight indeed.

Stretched out like an ancient rope bridge was a long narrow passageway; completely suspended in midair. If the stand alone metal grating wasn't frightening enough; the lack of guardrails certainly would give even the most daring of warriors pause. The Royal Guards, however, continued marching and I realized the high structure did not give at all under their combined weight.

Taking my first cautious steps, I noticed there were numerous strategically tactical points soaring high above the elevated corridor should anyone attempt an attack on the Awoken. Three ledges decorated the far side wall, as did three more just behind me. They made perfect vantage points for sniping. Running parallel to the main central passageway were two identical platforms that hung slightly higher on either side. Oddly or cleverly enough, neither one ran the length of the gap. They did, however, have safety railing.

I knew this was the only way in so swallowing hard to regain my courage; I moved forward. My boots smacked the grating below me and that's when I noticed the scratches and deep gauges in the metal. They told me the fallen traitors must have tried to breach this area during the uprising, but based on a majority of the indentations at the platform's edge; they didn't get very far.

We were miles above anything solid as the bottom looked to be nothing but deep space. It was nearly incomprehensible. I felt a bit uneasy at the extensive height and could have sworn my escort snickered when she saw my hesitation. Attempting to take my mind off the task at hand, I thought I'd make an inquiry.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"I do mind."

I exhaled heavily, which went virtually unnoticed in the robust winds swirling around us. The gusts were strong enough to push me around a little but not enough to toss me over the side; that is, not without a little help. Ensuring she was at least an arm's distance away, I asked again.

"I apologize for that. But it would be greatly beneficial to acknowledge the one who chaperoned me with such integrity." The bait worked. The leading guard abruptly spun around. "I mean I would like to mention you _by name_ to the Queen, if she were to perhaps ask me how my coming here today was."

Retracting her visor, the guard approached me. Furrowing her brow from an otherwise beautiful face, the blue skinned beauty shot back, "Seetra."

"Is there another name?" There was no answer as she turned back around. "A surname?" Unconsciously getting closer I practically shouted, "No title, no rank? Just Seetra?"

The deadly warrior twisted back around with a defiant stare. "To you guardian – just Seetra."

Taken aback by the unexpected rebuttal, I responded with the first thing that came to mind,  
"Acknowledged." And with that, we no longer spoke for the rest of the trip to the observatory.


	4. Chapter 4 The Observatory

**Chapter 4**

 **The Observatory**

"Here we are: the Queen's personal observatory." We entered the pitch black room and my overly pleasant chaperon commanded, "Lights!" causing me to squint a little as they flickered on. Turning to the other guard, who had remained silent the entire time; Seetra instructed, "You can leave us now."

The other one motioned in my direction when the overly confident Awoken glanced back at me and stated, "I think I can handle one guardian on my own."

Under my breathe I muttered, "Little does she know how much damage one little guardian can do on their own. Just ask...oh wait, you can't. You're dead."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," I returned.

A bit louder than me she huffed, "Guardians."

Before I had a chance to further engage the warrior, my attention was dragged to my left. "Wow" was about all I could muster as my eyes were drawn to one side of the room. From floor to ceiling was an enormous glass window that had one of the most spectacular views I had ever seen; at least in this lifetime. Stretching the length of the large rectangular room was a bird's eye view of the massive space surrounding the reef. Never before had it looked so beautiful, so harmonic, so remarkable. Clusters of ship wreckage floated harmoniously with the stars, who's light danced upon the metallic structures.

I was awestruck for some time before my survival skills kicked in. I speculated the curved glass was the original design of a mammoth ship long gone and that from this one room, the Awoken could see a potential attack very far in advance; even days perhaps. With that much notice, I suddenly realized why the Awoken had successfully survived for so long.

"It feels like it could go on for eternity."

Seetra seemed more startled than I was at the sudden response of my ghost. It was a nice change to be the one snickering this time.

"Your Ghost appears without being summoned?"

Barely shrugging my shoulders I replied, "Sometimes."

Standing a good distance away, with a hand on her dagger's hilt, the cautious guard questioned, "It said, feel. I didn't think Ghosts could experience emotions."

Allowing a large smirk to tug at the corners of my mouth I snickered, "I presume he feels about as much as you can Seetra."

It took a few seconds for the near insult to register within the warrior's head before she snapped, "Guess that means it can die too when you plunge a dagger straight through its heart."

"Uh oh," muttered Ghost before he disappeared.

Squaring off, shoulder to shoulder with my escort I proclaimed, "That wasn't funny."

In a flash I felt my blood boiling as our staring game went on. Whipping out her dagger, Seetra tossed it to her other hand and slowly shuffled away with a laugh. "I don't want to get any guardian blood on the queen's carpet. I would hate for it to leave a stain."

All I could do was sneer at her. I did not take very kindly to someone threatening my Ghost.

Slumping lazily in one of the high back chairs, Seetra crossed her legs over the arm and mentioned, "I see you have been interacting with our dear friend Petra Venj more than most these last few weeks."

"What does that matter?"

Excitedly sitting forward in the chair, the arrogant guard twiddled with the dagger between her fingertips. "Nothing is all. I just thought you would want to know she is practically an outcast."

"An outcast?" I said with a huff. "She's handing orders out to the guardian's on the queen's behalf. I'd hardly call that an outcast. What did she do?" I pointed my gaze down upon her.

Languidly placing one leg back on the arm of the throne looking chair, the outspoken guard continued, "Exactly my point. She is being forced to deal with you outsiders on a daily basis. I can't imagine a worse punishment."

"You mean us outsiders who your Queen explicitly requested." The royal guard sneered. "You mean the same Queen who singled me out to grace my presence with?"

"That is enough!" barked the angry warrior reaching her feet.

"That is enough indeed."

Both our heads turned away from the magnificent view to the voice that came from behind us. The sharp comment was much softer and pleasant than our tones had become. Barely flicking her wrist in the direction of the chair the royal guard had been sitting in, the new comer warned, "I wonder what the Queen would think Lieutenant Seetra if she knew of your…" She paused, choosing her words wisely. "…relaxed position in one of her chairs?"

The confident guard's head immediately bowed to the floor. "I'm sorry Patriarch."

"You don't want to suffer the same fate as your sister now, do you?"

Seetra glanced in my direction before responding to the newcomer. "No Patriarch." The embarrassment was plastered all over her face.

"Good because I am sure that it would only take a whisper in the Queen's ear and Petra would have a lovely assistant at her side by the day's end."

Dumbfounded by this new information, I spoke out of turn. "Petra is your sister?"

Equally out of place, Seetra snapped, "She is not my big sister. She is a derelict! How dare she speak out against the Queen!"

Firmly but not as loud, the one Seetra referred to as Patriarch countered, "How dare you Royal Guard raise your voice in my presence?"

Again the intolerant escort's eyes shot to floor. "Forgive me Patriarch. I did not mean to…"

The calmer woman conveyed in a soothing tone, "…you did not mean to disrespect the uniform you wear?"

"No ma'am."

Flicking her wrist lazily at the hardened warrior, the Patriarch declared, "I want to hear nothing else from your mouth. You are dismissed."

"As you wish Patriarch," replied the newly dethroned royal guard right before she shot me the worst glare yet.

Not that Seetra and I were anything close to friends, but even I thought, _Damn, that was harsh_. Wary of my new hostess, I stood back and wondered. Who was this person called Patriarch and why did she seem to have the Queen's ear at a whisper?

 **A/N 1:** I want to thank FF writer Candle in the Night – Author of Right to Rule for lending me her observatory room and the breathless view.

 **A/N 2:** As some of you might or might not know, glimpses of the video game Mass Effect can be seen throughout the story.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Patriarch

**Chapter 5**

 **The Patriarch**

Rocking back on my heels, I was stunned to see someone shut down my arrogant escort like that. This mystery person clearly outranked or somehow had a great deal more power than the obnoxious Royal Guard. I still can't believe how quick Seetra jumped out of the chair when the woman snapped at her. Who is this person called Patriarch? And, more importantly; why is she looking at me like that?

From the rim of her raised glass, she took another sip of her wine as she slowly paced around me with great interest. Although a little shorter than me, her body was long and slender as her limbs peeked out from under her clothing. Conducting my own analysis, I stared back at the woman who was dressed, unlike any Awoken I had ever experienced before, including those in the market place.

Her haircut was similar to the queens; only shorter and a lot darker. It was so brown it almost looked black. Against her pale white skin, the color and style were a perfect addition to her alluring essence. Looking bored, she turned her attention back towards the beverage cart. As she floated across the floor to retrieve more wine, her near shag moved like a black sea; drawing you in even more. It was hard not to stare. Compounding my inability to think clearly was her outfit, or shall I say lack of one.

What some might call a dress; looked more like a scrap of fabric that barely draped over her shoulders. It did not leave much to the imagination concerning her cleavage and breasts. Fastened by something I could hardly say was a ribbon, it wrapped around her curvaceous hips, barely clutching the silky material closed. Further enticing the overall look of the fuchsia colored garb was a very toned pair of thighs and a svelte stomach. Subconsciously feeling my collar getting tighter around my neck, I realized that I had never seen such an intentionally provocative woman before; at least in this lifetime.

Continuing to saunter about the room, her long slender legs beckoned anyone's attention in the room. If Seetra had been sent to antagonize me, then this person was surely sent for an entirely different reason. Painfully slow, she licked a droplet of wine off her bottom lip. Oh God, I thought, this woman oozed seduction with every step she took.

Feeling my body temperature suddenly rise, I started to massage my temple. Quick, I thought, think of something strategic. That will take you mind off those.. um.. yes something guardian like, of course. My eyes peered over her body. It did not take long to notice that unlike the Royal Awoken Guards, she had no facial markings. I thought her untouched until I noticed a small symbol above her right eye. About the size of my thumb, it was the queen's symbol and it was very prominent. I couldn't help but think, oh how the Queen does like to mark her belongings.

Sensing what I was thinking the Patriarch revealed, "The Queen does like to keep what is hers."

Subconsciously, my hand rose to massage my temple where her tattoo was.

Again feeling like she was reading my thoughts she replied, "No it didn't hurt." She dragged a hand over the chair back Seetra had been sitting in earlier, "Well not that I can remember." Her svelte stomach rippled under the outfit as she moved.

Keep it together guardian, I told myself as I pulled at my collar. It was hard keeping my eyes off her. I mean, I barely had memories of my past; much less sorting out who I was even attracted to. To be honest, since being resurrected I hadn't the time to even explore those options.

Appearing to be sizing me up for something from head to toe, the Patriarch paused then offered, "Would you like something to drink guardian?"

"No thank you."

In an instant she snapped her fingers and a young awoken girl appeared out of now where with a single goblet on a shiny bronze tray. I did not hear a door open; had she been there all this time? I attempted to be coy. "Really, I'm not thirsty."

As if I had said nothing, the Patriarch handed me the glass from the tray. Inside the crystal flute was a neon blue substance. Trying to focus on anything but her captivating beauty, I turned my attention to the young servant. She was not dressed like a warrior and her attire was certainly not anything close to the Patriarch's. It was a simple cloth that covered her more discreetly. The whispy white material covered both the front and back of the girl leaving only a modest neckline and her arms exposed.

At first, it was a relief to watch her as she poured the other woman a drink from a separate wine decanter. She looked to me to be about 17 or so; judging by her physique alone. She had not quite filled out to be a woman yet, but wasn't far behind. I tried not to stare – the last thing I wanted is to be called a pedophile up here.

Feeling the eyes of the Patriarch bore down on me, I nervously took a sip of the blue liquid. Satisfied I had finally taken my first sip, the provocative woman dismissed the girl. "You can go now Lucinda".

"As you wish Patriarch."

A few awkward moments passed before the silence got to me. "Hello?" The incredibly attractive Awoken said nothing in return. Her electric blue eyes scanned me up and down. I kept thinking; is she inspecting me for something? From the way the Patriarch was circling me I was feeling less like a guest and more like a piece of meat going to market.

Breaking the silence once more, my voice took on a new feminine tone all its own, as I politely stated, "I have come to respect your Queen's Emissary, Petra Venj." There was no response from the woman, who barely acknowledged I was in the same room. "She has also earned the respect of my fellow guardians."

Nothing.

Taking a daring step forward, I spoke a little louder and more confident but based on the appearance of the Patriarch, it was hard to maintain a professional demeanor. "I don't know a single guardian who wouldn't gladly follow her into battle. She is a worthy ally."

"Do you want to … how do you earthlings say it... Fuck her?"


	6. Chapter 6 The Blue Glass

**Chapter 6**

 **The Blue Glass**

Nearly choking on what little blue substance I had in my mouth, I spat, "No! No!" Putting the goblet down I beseeched her. "I was simply commending her for her contribution to the destruction of those who betrayed the Queen's generosity." I, of course, was lying; sort of. I had imagined gracefully dragging my fingers down her backside and thigh numerous times; but sleep with her? I had never gotten that far. So, my answer was just; I think.

Watching her hypnotically, as I imagine any living creature with a heartbeat would; she didn't seem fazed by any of my actions: the forward question, my choking or the sincere answer.

"I was simply curious why Seetra called her an outcast. From my point of view…"

"An outsider," she was quick to interject.

An outsider...Hell, I wasn't even from this time period so the word didn't bother me. "Yes, an outsider, when she is a valuable asset to the Awoken people."

"Of course she is or she wouldn't be breathing anymore." The enthralling woman's beauty betrayed her sinister side as she continued to enticingly pour more wine into her glass. After watching her movements for a bit, I realized there was more to this curvaceous woman than met the eye. Most likely true of every Awoken warrior I had come across so far – beautiful to the eye and a blade to your back if you turned your's on them.

A sudden sinking feeling inside told me she was growing tired of my questions and very quickly.

In a very flat and monotone voice, the captivating Awoken replied, "Petra lost favor from the Queen when she spoke out against having the Fallen as pets." Spinning around so quickly that her dress exposed her bare thigh, the sultry woman questioned, "Are we done speaking about that lonely heart or can we discuss the matter at hand?"

Taking a cue from my newfound foe, Seetra; I lowered my head and bowed, "Of course, Patriarch, as you wish."

That was evidently exactly what the Patriarch wanted to hear. Her posture softened and a small smile tugged at the corner of her luscious lips. For some reason a whip lashing through the air came to mind when I saw her smirk; like she thought, 'tamed that one too.'

Who would have thought such a small saying and gesture would lighten the mood so quickly? It didn't take long for the voluptuous creature to become friendlier, as her hand ran down my shoulder and chest when she walked past me. It didn't really bother me that her hand was eventually headed for the glass in my hand; encouraging me to drink. I'm pretty sure at the very moment, when I was intoxicated by her scent, I would have jumped off the reef like that titan earlier even without a ghost to revive me.

Taking another deep gulp of the azure colored beverage, I felt my heart race as she sauntered across the room, and I have to say sauntered has a whole new meaning for me. This woman was dripping with sexual desire and her flirting was dragging it out of me for sure. Reaching another high back chair on the other side of the room, I had already forgotten about the incredible view of space and was focused on a different kind of breathtaking view.

Acting as if she were caressing the piece of furniture, one of her bare legs lifted off the floor and wrapped around it. The Patriarch turned her attention back towards me and purred, "Is there something wrong Guardian?" Driving her seduction further, she tantalizingly chewed on one of her index fingers while she waited for a reply. Feeling the blood rush to my head and my sweaty palms, I outwardly replied, "No, nothing's wrong."

Ghost had told me when I was resurrected I had the physical mentally of a seven year old and had no interest in sex. However, after a couple of recent visits to the reef; I have begun to question his guesstimate. Especially now, as I look at what was standing in front of me. I think I just hit puberty...Another tug at my collar...and hard.

Without provocation the alluring woman collapsed in the chair she was hovering above and released a rather large sigh. Glancing in my direction, I barely noticed her touching a hidden earpiece before she spoke. Almost disgusted she said, "Your suspicions were correct." It took me a second before I realized she wasn't even speaking to me. She paused briefly before continuing, "Will that be all?"

I couldn't hear the reply but I wasn't very happy I had just been played with. Based on the Patriarch's new position, regardless that her entire leg was showing and half her bare ass as well; she was clearly no longer interested in provoking me. Her voice was a bit on the raspy side, in spite of the beverage she was devouring, "Good".

My mind started racing. What the hell just happened? My hand followed the path the seductress had made earlier…Damn it! You're not supposed to allow anyone to touch you. Frantically my fingers went over every inch of the Patriarch's trail before pausing. Slowly I withdrew a small device tucked neatly under my collar.

Holding it in my fingers like an insect I drilled the Patriarch. "What the hell is this?"

Not even giving me the courtesy to look at me, she said, "It's an analyzer."

"I can see that. What is it for?" Getting rather annoyed, I called out, "Ghost! Ghost!"

Fussing over her nails, the Patriarch barely glanced at me. "Don't bother calling upon your little light. He won't be able to help you now."

"What?!" I started to get pissed, at least I think I did, but for some reason I began to feel very strange. I moved to take a step forward but it felt like my feet were in sand. "Ghost...Ghost! What the…?"

I was about to yell, _'What the hell is going on?'_ when the Queen of the Reef herself suddenly entered the room. Everything began to blur and I found myself gripping the table behind me for support. I vaguely remember my ghost finally appearing, saying something about avoiding blue drinks but when the Queen called out to me, it ripped my attention away.

In her passive tone, the breathtaking ruler declared, "Well, it seems that this guardian might be useful after all."


	7. Chapter 7 Floors are HARD

**Chapter 7**

 **Man Floors Are Hard**

Regaining a moment of clarity, I realized that I had been drugged, toyed with, then tested for something I wasn't sure of. As infuriated as a stoned guardian could I huffed, "What's that?"

The Reef's Ruler and Patriarch had switched positions on the exotic chair. The half-naked woman answered as she fawned over her superior. "My Queen had me plant a chip on you to monitor your heart rate."

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

For the first time the Patriarch's eyes narrowed and her true feelings for me erupted. "Well for starters _human_ , we are not on Earth; or has your little brain forgotten that?"

Feeling woozy again, I tried to understand what the Patriarch had just said.

"Now, now, Melenia; don't play with her like you do your food." The Queen seemed amused by our exchange.

"The Queen was testing your predilection for women by measuring the dispensation of your arousal towards me."

Further confused about what was happening I stammered, wiping the sweat from my brow. "Wh...What?"

Not speaking until her mistress gave her permission, the Patriarch answered, "To gauge your fondness towards Awoken females."

None of this was making any sense to me as I muttered, "Huh?"

"Really your grace, I think the Guardians can be quite thick sometimes." A small wave of the Queen's hand dismissed the alluring woman's objection and instructed her to explain. "The monitor was to indicate if you are sexually aroused by a woman."

"Why would you do that? What does that mean?"

The powerful Queen finally spoke as her long nimble fingers fondled the sheer material draping the patriarch. "You have passed stage one."

"And that means…?"

Releasing a deep sigh the ruler answered, "I won't kill you…" Allowing the fabric to fall from her fingers her majesty added, "…yet."

Fighting the blue potion coursing through my veins, I swallowed hard and remarked, "Well, that's good to hear." Attempting to step forward, I suddenly felt the room start to spin. Feeling like a toddler learning to walk again, I gripped the chair even harder and hung on for dear life. Blinking my eyes I struggled to find clarity and asked, "How many stages are there…?"

Looking at me like a predator about to pounce on its accidently wounded prey, the white haired woman hummed, "Enough or that is until my curiosity no longer exists."

The disgust on the Patriarch's face suddenly became very apparent. Instantly I thought, _Oh no, had she become bored with the overly alluring Patriarch and dear God,… was I next?_

Realizing that I was barely holding on to consciousness, the Queen stood and brushed off her adoring subject. "If you must know Guardian…" _Why did it always sound like 'you son of a bitch' when she said Guardian?_ "…there are three stages. You might refer to them as tests. One, you have already passed: your appreciation for the female body."

Seeing that my eyes were beginning to droop, she added, "Stage two is top physical fitness." Her steel blue eyes conducted a visual inspection all their own. "Since you are a successful Guardian, then it is acceptable to presume that you are in excellent physical shape. The slender Goddess slinked her way around me. "No doubt you have an extended stamina as well."

If I didn't know better, I would have said she was flirting with me, but I as I struggled to keep my feet under me, it was apparent I wasn't really in my right mind to make any sound judgments at the moment.

Returning to her seat, the gorgeous ruler explained, "Stage three is your competence in battle."

Now that, I understood and frankly I was insulted, "Haven't I already proven that over and over, hunting down your bastard Fallen?"

"Yes" she hissed. "But that is not enough." She batted her eyes at her adoring patriarch before standing. "They are weak."

 _They didn't seem that weak to_ _me_ …remembering how many times my ghost had to revive me when I fought the Pack of Wolves on my own.

Tearing me from my thoughts, the queen added as she waited for the patriarch to pour her a drink. "You have yet to fight a real warrior: a Royal Awoken Guard."

As a shiver ran up and down my back, I did not have to speculate long who that warrior would be. It was the enlightened expression on the Patriarch's face from someone behind me that caused me to turn around. With blade in hand, that warrior strolled leisurely through the doorway. Huntress Seetra looked all too eager to fulfill the Queen's request.

Struggling to remain upright, with what little consciousness I had left, I stared at the queen. Oblivious to all else, she began petting her treasured patriarch's thigh. Like a snake, the fair skinned woman was wrapped around the Queen's body. They appeared to be sharing sweet whispers when the alluring woman suddenly giggled loudly in a playful manner, " _Your grace."_

The last thing I remember seeing was the Queen's hand sliding in the patriarch's dress and between her breasts before my head hit the floor.


	8. Chapter 8 Black Leather No Lace

**Chapter 8**

 **Black Leather...** _ **No Lace**_

I slowly opened my eyes to allow the dim amber light inside. At first I felt warm and refreshed; but as I exited my deep sleep, a flood of memories and filled my veins, _danger..._

Isat up in a rush. _Where the hell am I? What the hell happened?_ It took a minute to realize I was in a large bed in an unknown room. It felt like I had been out for several hours and based on how stiff my limbs felt; I must have been right. I was curious to know how long I had been unconscious but the view outside did little to identify the time of day. It was still black as night outside. It had been early afternoon when I was summoned but I had no idea how much time had actually passed.

Taking inventory of myself, my arms felt especially stiff and when I looked down at them I freaked. _What the hell am I wearing?_ Panic coursed through me as my hands raced to my chest and stomach. _Where the hell is my armor?_

Leaping out of the bed, I saw that I was covered from head to toe in something completely different than what I was last wearing. Stealing my attention, I looked across the room and saw a full length mirror. Running over there like I was being chased by a wizard, I was dumbfounded by what was staring back at me.

My arms, legs and upper body were covered in the tightest leather outfit I ever had on. As I moved from side to side, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It wasn't a suit of armor or even casual clothing. It was a skin tight all black cat suit. It had the same wide open chest area like Petra's outfit, but inside material was pale blue unlike the vibrant color of the queen. Looking down at myself, I felt like my entire chest was exposed in this light weight material but the two dramatic colors complimented each other quite well.

Moving from side to side at the astonishing sight before me, something slowly began to dawn on me. How did I get into this form fitting getup and more importantly who took off my armor and clothes? Quickly glancing about the room for any sign of a clue, I panicked. Great! I hope there wasn't an audience present for the viewing. My eyes were immediately drawn to my ill placed tattoo.

Rubbing my fingers over the skin tight leather, I chuckled imagining myself explaining the permanent marking. _Hey it was a dare. If you think it's bad, you should see the Titan out there running around with_ _ **Buttercup**_ _tattooed on his ass._

As quickly as my smirk appeared, it disappeared when I remembered what was going on. Using my hands to cover my breasts, thinking they would pop out any second now; I looked down and saw what else I was wearing against my will. Spanning nearly a quarter of the way up my thigh was a pair of shiny patent leather boots. Complimenting the rest of the outfit, they were sleek and appeared seamless. They also fit me like a glove. Twisting to the side again, with breasts still in hand, I examined the thigh high boots further.

As I moved, they moved with me; without effort. The back side of my knee was open so I had maximum range of movement while the front was still protected. Absentmindedly, I lunged forward like I was about to go into combat. After a few more dramatic positions, I looked down and realized that my boobs hadn't moved at all. Adjusting my girls, I chuckled. These awoken don't miss a beat on anything do they?

Scratching my head, I raked my fingers through my short copper red hair. Staring back at the looking mirror, I mimicked my earlier surprise but this time it was different. As I bore a hole in the glass, I pondered, _I have to admit, I look Damn Good._ However it didn't take long before I sighed heavily and remembered this was not my chosen guardian armor.

 _You can see everything and I mean everything_. I twisted like a pretzel again trying to see every angle of my outfit. _I should know, I stared long enough_. Perplexed I tried to lighten my own mood. _Well you always wanted to know what it felt like._ Squaring off with the figure across from me I puffed, _I just thought it would be feeling up a guard – not experiencing it first hand._ Forcing out a deep sigh, I eyed myself once more. The extensive V opening started just inside my shoulders and ended right above my pubic bone. "Theses Awoken sure love the way their bodies look in tight clothes that's for sure."

"It is an honor to wear the uniform of our ancestors."

Nearly coming out of my skin, even one as tight as the black get up, I spun around to see the young servant girl from earlier.

"Damn it Lucinda!" Surprised that I wasn't struggling to return the much needed air in my chest inside my new skin, I snapped, "You can't sneak up on someone like that."

"But I did not sneak. I have been here for quite some time."

I was about to correct her on what I meant, but decided against it. After all, she didn't need to feel the wrath from my current frustration. In fact, as I looked her over; I imagined that is exactly why she was sent in here. They knew I wouldn't go off on an innocent. _Curse those Awoken. No one ever accused them of being stupid._

Looking back at her brilliant green eyes, I calmly questioned, "So, now what?"

"I'm glad you asked" she said with a twinkle in her eye.


	9. Chapter 9 Bon Appetite

**Chapter 9**

 **Bon Appetit**

Blindly following my youngest Awoken escort through the complex structure, did little to put me at ease as I once thought back when I was at the Vestian Outpost. The Reef much like her Queen was grander and more mysterious than any outsider could have imagined. As I followed Lucinda I noticed a small impression in the small of her back. Tucked away quite discreetly under her wide fabric belt was a knife. This I was certain of. Under my breath, I chuckled as I watched her confidently make her way onward, I thought that she would not hesitate to pull it on me if I gave her any trouble.

Making our way down several corridors, I questioned the adolescent girl again. "What do you mean I'm expected for dinner?"

"I am confused why you are confused Guardian." Stopping on her heels, she turned back and looked at me, "Do you mind if I call you Guardian?"

Shifting my weight a bit due to my tight black cat suit, I was taken by the first person who asked what I preferred to be called. "If you don't mind Lucinda, you can call me Warlock."

"Warlock. I like it." She beamed as she continued back down the pathway. "I will call you Warlock."

"Um, Lucinda may I ask you another question?"

Whimsically but close to being sarcastic she responded, "You mean other than the one you just asked?"

"Yes…"

Glancing over her shoulder as we rounded the next corner, she said, "Go ahead Warlock."

"OK" Tugging at my collar hoping she could answer, I asked, "Why can't I contact my ghost?"

"Ghost?" she said with a puzzled look on her face. "Oh yes, your little light." We waited at a wall which appeared to an external elevator. "Don't worry about your little light." A moment later we stepped inside a frosted glass box. "He is fine."

As the confined space rose upwards along the wall, I asked, "Why can't I contact him?" Sounding a more worried than I should of I nearly squawked, "Will he be alright?"

Never taking her eyes off me Lucinda revealed, "I was instructed to tell you the truth. You have been in injected with a neural inhibitor that will prevent you from communicating with you little light."

Shocked I gasped, "But why?"

As innocent as a five year old little girl, the awoken servant smiled just before stepping out of the elevator, "So he can't beam you away before the Queen is done with you."

For a minute I felt like an idiot standing there with my mouth gaping open. How the hell was I supposed to suppress that or take my frustration out on an innocent servant girl.

"Warlock!" sounded from around the corner grabbing my attention.

"I'm coming."

Rounding the bend, I saw Lucinda standing before an enormous round door with of course, the Queen's logo on it. "Follow me please" she asked as pleasant as possible.

Still not happy about my absent life saver I begrudged, "Sure thing."

The slow moving door finally opened enough for us to enter. Once inside, I was taken by what I saw. Stunned for a second, my eyes could barely believe what they were seeing. Just on the other side of the entrance was a large spacious room with the night sky soaring above it. The view inside was just as amazing at the view outside.

Nestled in each corner of the room were tall, multi-tiered candle sticks; each one standing nearly six or seven feet high. Surrounding those was a multiple of other smaller candles ranging in size. Combined, the candles generated a soft amber light that reflected off the glass above creating a perfectly eloquent atmosphere in the space. Further accenting the room were several blood red curtains hanging down from the ceiling over various parts of the room. It was truly breathtaking.

As I followed Lucinda across the great room, I noticed that nearly everyone in there was staring at me. It didn't take long before I felt less like a dinner guest and more like a prized possession being shown off in the Queen's honor. Glancing over in the patriarch's direction confirmed my suspicions. _Man, if looks could kill._ I'm glad I had forgotten about the cat suit I was wearing at the time or I would have surely died right there on the spot from embarrassment.

I was led to the middle of the room where another faceless Royal Awoken Guard dismissed the young escort. Beneath me, engraved in the floor, was a large spiral design spinning outwards with the groove starting at the feet of the Queen's pedestal. On either side of me were three large curved tables that seemed to hug the large image below me. Blanketing each table was a white silk tablecloth that appeared to host at least 4 guests per table; notably all Awoken.

Before I could continue to survey the room further, I was taken back by whom I saw next. Dressed exactly as the last time I had seen him, the Queen's brother, Prince Uldren Sov slowly began to approach me. I had a feeling he was going to continue to speak to me as if I were the lowest form of life in existence, like he did last time and I figured this encounter would be no different. Swaggering towards me like he was on his way for a shot in the ass, he snarled at me before clearing his throat.

"I trust you slept well Guardian?"

"I trust, about as well as anyone else whose been drugged."

The Prince circled around me. He obviously hadn't liked my tone, but too bad; I didn't like his either. I also did not appreciate his blatant scrutiny.

"Quick and bold...hmmm...this might prove to be somewhat entertaining after all."  
 _  
You know what else would be entertaining? You having a mass infestation of fleas in your pubic hair you condescending pr-_

"Guardian!"

Prince Uldren glared at me with such despisal that for a moment I wondered if I had actually vocalized my thoughts.

"You find this amusing?"

"I'm not even sure what 'this' is...and I don't wish to be impolite but considering the effects of your recent hospitality, you'll forgive me if I'm a bit reluctant to sample the food." 

"No worries there, Guardian. We have finished with the main course." The Prince unexpectedly leaned into me; hissng in my ear, "But your impertinent ass will most definitely be joining us for the next course." He backed away, his curled lip morphing into a sneer. Despite my bravado his words still managed to send an involuntary shiver through me.

Pleased with himself, the Prince turned to resume his seat at the royal table, pausing only to fire one last salvo, "I do hope you enjoy _our_ Blood Pudding."


	10. Chapter 10 No Forks

**The Reef's Treasure**

 **Chapter 10**

 **No Forks just** _ **a KNIFE**_

In a booming voice he spoke, "Distinguished guest and honorable warriors of the reef, I welcome you!" Spinning on his heels, he addressed everyone in the hall. "For tonight's entertainment, the Queen has arranged something special."

The crowd erupted with excitement as all eyes seemed to draw on me. Attempting to focus on anything else but the swarm around me, I noticed that the elaborate tables were filled with finished plates instead of overflowing with nourishment. Quickly scanning the room, I also realized that that the enormous food platters scattered about the tables were also sparse as well. It was slightly disturbing to say the least.

I thought I had been invited to dine with the ruler, not be the evening's entertainment. My gaze immediately shot towards the Queen herself. I could feel my face contort as my anger stirred. A heartbeat later, I suddenly felt the Prince's breath at my ear. "Lower your gaze Guardian if you ever want to draw another breath again."

I slowly redirected my gaze to him hoping he wouldn't think his threat worked. Completely unaffected, the arrogant Prince merely tilted his head like someone scolding a child. Further chapping my ass, he sighed slightly before continuing his announcement.

"It has long been rumored of the theatrical combat skills the Guardians."

I was boring a hole in his skull as he spoke.

"Well tonight, our great Queen and majesty has arranged to test that skill _against a real warrior_."

I wanted to lunge at the asshole when a gasp of surprise from the spectators caught my attention.

"The Queen has hand selected one of her personal Royal Awoken Guards for the task tonight for your pleasure."

The crowd flared up as a figure emerged behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. I could feel her hated 10 clicks away. Rounding my left shoulder I heard Prince Uldren announce, "Lieutenant Seetra of Gilroy House."

The onlookers suddenly seemed divided with the Queen's choice; half cheered while half did not. Instantly I thought, _if this is how they treat one of their own, boy was I in trouble_. I quickly scanned the audience for Peetra and was disappointed when I didn't see her.

After an overly melodramatic entrance, where she shot her hands high in the air urging her cheering fans on even more, Seetra pulled out her twelve inch knife and thrust it high above. I wondered if it was as long as her sister's but when the light caught the blades sharp edge, it quickly dawned on me that shortly it wouldn't matter.

I couldn't help to glance in the Queen's direction. Neither she nor did her precious patriarch seemed impressed.

When the crowd began to die down, Seetra snarled at me before finally taking her place next to me. With both of us facing the queen, the Awoken Guard bowed and declared, "Thank you your grace for this high honor."

Still bent over, Seetra whispered under her arm, "Bow you cow. Show respect."

I did as suggested but even after I complied, I wondered if the woman sitting high on her throne even noticed. Before the festivities continued, there was a brief exchange between her majesty and her brother. Another scowl then he headed towards my direction. Begrudgingly he withdrew his elongated dagger and approached me. The grinding of steel as it left its sheath caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

Inches from me, he stopped and shifted his weight. Glaring at me with every ounce of hated about everything that had gone wrong in his life, Prince Uldren spun the blade in his hand, hilt now pointed at me. Shocked that he didn't try to slice my throat, he offered, "Here, take my Shashka".

Remembering what my ghost had told me, the long daggers used by the awoken were called Shashka, I had been hoping to use that knowledge to impress Petra, but I never got the chance.

I was unable to thank the Prince before he quipped, "A small bit of advice guardian, _There was that son of a bitch tone again,_ don't forget your ghost can't hear you, so I suggest you don't die." _There's another damn head tilt,_ "He won't know to revive you." He chuckled heartedly as he walked away.

… _Asshole._

It wasn't long before the room suddenly went silent as all eyes were drawn on the Ruler of the Reef. Vaguely interested, she lazily waved her hand, still lounging on her throne. "Let it begin."

Right on cue, Seetra raised her blade high in the air before turning to face me. Facing me in my near matching cat suit she chanted, "May you die with honor".

At first I felt like she was threatening me until I saw the Queen's brother signaling me to repeat the phase. Not as enthusiastic, I resounded, "May you die with honor."

Slicing through the noise so loudly that it echoed off the walls, Prince Uldren roared, "So it shall begin!"


	11. Chapter 11 Knives

**The Reef's Treasure**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Knives**

So here I was in this great big beautiful hall, outnumbered by a whole mess of Awoken guards and standing in the tightest black cat suit ever. Well, actually it looked identical to every other Awoken warrior, but did I forget to mention I didn't have an ally in the room and I had been injected with something preventing me from communicating with my ghost therefore disabling him from saving my butt? Needless to say, I was up shit's creek.

Somehow, feeling less scared of this than fighting in the crucible I dredged on. I mean it's not everyday that one gets a personal escort behind the secret doors of the Great Reef.

Glancing up at the Queen, I started thinking that if there was a chance of me dying on her behalf, she could at least pretend to be slightly interested. But a sudden slice across my shoulder from my opponent made me think she was starting to feel the same rejection from me. The strike along the armor side of my arm was quick and precise. It didn't hurt me but the metal scratching against metal was enough to get my attention. It was Seetra's way of getting my head back in the game.

It worked. I focused solely on her and we began our dance of two warriors facing off. Over confident she kept shifting her blade back and forth between her hands as she circled me. I think she was trying to make me believe that she could strike at any time with either hand. I'm not sure why but I suddenly remembered that Peetra was right handed.

Wait! Her sister was right handed... perhaps the chance of Seetra being right handed were pretty high too. Being an astute Guardian, I carefully study my opponent before engaging in combat; at least that is the way for a Guardian or Hunter. I'm not like a Titan after all. I don't go rushing into danger around every corner just to come running back towards the others with a band of bad guys on my ass yelling. "Oh shit! Oh shit!"

Watching the candle light flicker off the edge of Seetra's blade distracted me. I was not as experienced with a dagger as I would have liked. I was a Warlock after all. Give me a shot 100 clicks away with a sniper or soar above you using my powers and I'm golden but this? I was suddenly thankful for my hunter teammate who showed me a thing or two about hand to hand combat with knives; although he had two.

The female Royal Awoken Guard charged at me with a precision strike. Oozing with the textbook fighting style of the ancient warriors, she sneered at me. I barely sidestepped her attack. I could tell she was toying with me and had yet to fully engage in the fight.

The huntress made several lunges and a couple of them were close calls but I was able to move out of the way, and to my surprise, even faster without my bulky armor. The skin tight cat suit was proving to be more valuable then first expected. The lightweight knee high leather boots also proved to increase my flexibility and speed. Avoiding the bitter huntress' advances were much easier than had I been in my typical armor. I could see it in Seetra's face, she was getting frustrated about not making contact yet.

Someone from the crowd shouted, "Come on Seetra! Stop playing with your food!"

The Master of Crows, whom had not yet taken his seat took the opportunity to add his two cents as well.

Addressing my opponent he jabbed, "Try not to embarrass yourself." The Queen's brother continued to walk away when he paused, leaning back on the heel of his boot, "…or us."

As if on command, Seetra turned the long dagger around in her hand so the blade pointed behind her. I remembered my hunter friend saying that when a knife is held in such a manner it causes more brutal and deeper cuts. Another lunge but this time it came with a shove that sent me stumbling across the floor.

My attention had been so focused on the huge blade headed my way that I didn't see the raised knee that landed me square in the gut. Suddenly at a loss for air I staggered to get out of the way, when my watery eyes gazed up to see the Queen looking back at me. She tilted her head just slightly giving me a heads up of something behind me. I quickly turned around and narrowly avoided another attack by Seetra.

I stumbled sideways still recovering from the blow to my stomach as the elite warrior rushed me yet again. I had to ignore the pain. I had to force air back into my lungs or this would be a very short fight. I had to get it together and fast.

Growing impatient Seetra sneered, "I knew all the hoopla about how great the Guardians are was a lie."

Every second she seethed allowed me the opportunity to recover. I appeared to be worse off then I was, again attempting to steal every minute I could to catch my breath.

"Pity – I heard the Guardians were better than this."

Further driving the insult home was when the Queen nodded in disappointment.

God does she have to look so bored.

Insulted and angry I rushed the deadly warrior in a move I would later regret. Exactly as she had undoubtedly practiced a thousand times, she knelt before I reached her and brought her razor sharp blade up.

The second my knees hit the hard ground I knew I had screwed up.


	12. Chapter 12 Red Wine

**The Reef's Treasure**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Red is not only for Wine**

To be honest, I was just going through the motions of the fight for the Queen's sake. I mean this wasn't a real fight; right? It's not like my life was at stake. That usually included a rather long wait while I journeyed to some planet for that to occur. I couldn't imagine the Queen would invite me here just to put me in any real danger. That was until I felt a painful sensation on my arm. Consciously spreading my fingers apart that smothered my upper right arm; I watched helplessly as warm blood oozed out and slowly began covering my hand.

The gash wasn't life threatening, but it was bad enough to piss me off; especially since my ghost wasn't there to repair me. The wound was probably no more than two or three inches wide and stung a bit but honestly it was my ego that hurt worse. My opponent withheld her next strike as the crowd reveled at the sudden contact. Nearly every Awoken was on their feet; nearly. From the glint in her eye and the smirk on her face, Seetra was enjoying this more than she should have been.

Now truly engaged, I readjusted my position and was ready to fight. Relaxing her stance as she waved her dagger around Seetra bragged, "Everyone! Look how easily the Guardian has been wounded!"

"Now you're in for it!" I spat.

Nearly turning her back to me, the Royal Guard hissed, "Oh, I already thought that that was your best."

Mimicking her early tactic, I spun my borrowed dagger around where the hilt was facing my opponent. Having the blade behind me was intended to use more force when swinging. Seetra languidly copied me and also readied herself for a more intense battle.

It wasn't until I lunged so fiercely that Seetra had to roll out of the way that the Queen seemed to take notice of the fight at all. Taunting me the entire time, I snapped at my opponent. "Keep it up and I'll cut that tongue of yours out."

That seemed to please the crowd as they oohed and aahed. The mass of onlookers hungrily gathered around us making a perfect circle so there was no escape route to be had. Making up the mob was an onslaught of armored warriors mixed with high society ladies and lords in their long overly exaggerated outfits. Each of them shouting, adding to the chaos already in place. My snarky remark ignited the onlookers, which in turn seemed to rile me up as well.

My heart was pounding and adrenaline was coursing through my veins. Unlike my attacker, who seemed to be getting angrier by the second; I was calm and my mind was sharp. I was adjusting well to my new suit of armor, if that is what you want to call it and the elongated dagger in my hand.

I stood, keeping pace with Seetra as we circled one another. I studied her every move. She was quite skilled at combat of that I can assure you as she didn't miss a beat. She countered every attack I made, equally as well as I did her advances. I even thought being left handed would somehow open a small window but as she used both hands to wield her favorite weapon with ease, that was clearly not the case.

Then it hit me. I was fighting her way, her style: the Awoken way. I snickered and thought, it's about time she learned the good old fashioned Earthly way of combat. First, I had to draw her in close, so I faked an over exaggerated strike which left my right side completely open.

Exactly as expected she countered; attacking the weak spot. But what she hadn't anticipated was having her wrists trapped in my grip. Her bewildered expression was priceless, but the slow stream of blood dripping from her nose gave me the most pleasure… Thank you Titan for demonstrating the finer points of head-butting…

"You animal!" Seetra shouted as me as she staggered backwards.

Amused that it had actually worked, I politely replied, "Who me? You mean this little ol' Guardian who just bested you?"


	13. Chapter 13 To the Death

**The Reef's Treasure**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Fight to the Death**

The entire room went silent; it was nearly stifling. Then, as if by unseen cue, they erupted with excitement. It didn't matter if they were wearing armor or the long fancy dresses favored by the pretentious sophisticates. They loved the glory of a fight. They enjoyed the combatant's blood splattering to the ground; regardless to which it belonged.

"You…you scum – you human!"

"I rather prefer the term Guardian!"

"You are without honor and unable to fight with valor."

Getting every bit as testy as my bloodied opponent I spat back, "You mean like the Fallen? Like how they defeated the Awoken on their own turf?"

As soon as the harsh words leapt from my lips, I felt my stock with the crowd plummeting. I glanced in the Queen's direction to see if she was taking note yet. I was frantic to revive the onlookers who also did not like my chastising comment.

I borrowed from Huntress Seetra's earlier behavior and waved my hands high in the air. With blade still in hand, I declared, "I was sought out by your very Queen to hunt your enemies down and destroy them!" Turning around to face my opponent, I finished, "I believe she cared more about their demise then how we Guardians did it."

Sensing the spectators were contemplating my line of last minute bullshit, I added with a great deal of arrogance, "Your enemies in which I was asked to hunt down don't exactly play by the rules."

Taking advantage of my distractions, the huntress charged me. Infuriated, Seetra managed to knock my dagger free sending it spinning across the floor. With great skill she was able to entangle me and we fell to the ground. At last, the ruler of the Reef seemed interested.

Both of us struggled for control of the only remaining knife. I was too close to use my legs to pin her and she crossed arms to shield herself from another head-butt, I was suddenly at a loss of what to do. I couldn't remember the last time I was actually in hand to hand combat; well without a gigantic sword that is. Not making matters any better was the screaming crowd surrounding us. It was almost deafening.

As we grunted, an idea came to me. For a second I let go of the knife, something I knew she would not do, and pushed myself up on top of her. It didn't take long to mount her therefore gaining the upper hand. However in that moment of small victory she had been able to drive the dagger upwards, slicing into the skin of my cheek.

Ignoring the flesh wound, my hands immediately covered hers to again fight for control of the sharp blade. Straddling her, I leaned forward with all my upper body strength and managed to turn the blade away from me and down on her. In my mind I was simply going to disarm her, however with her killer gaze and the death grip on the blade, she was never going to let go and she was going to use that rage on me the first chance she got.

The Queen of the Reef was now sitting at the edge of her seat as was her lover, intently watching as I slowly pushed the tip of the knife downwards. To my surprise the brother of the Queen suddenly looked as uninterested as his sister had been all night.

As the tip neared Seetra's face, it was clear how strong she was. Thankfully she wasn't on top as I might not have been able to hold her off. After all, I was used to holding guns; large and small but not a dagger… if only I had been a hunter right now, I would have this in the bag.

With gritted teeth I continued to descend while Seetra struggled against me. With her labored breathes and bucking beneath me, I couldn't help but think under different circumstances this might have been enjoyable. But, the psycho Awoken bitch was trying to kill me; clearly we weren't on the same wavelength.

After what felt like an eternity and with the tip of the blade now only inches away from the huntresses' flush cheek, I paused to see if there were any instructions from the Queen.

(Insert chirping crickets here - lol)

There was none.

Against my better judgement, I continued my downward struggle, slowly slicing into my opponent's beautiful blue skin as she watched helplessly. The steel blade sliced a three inch gap until I heard the words I had been waiting for since the fight first began.

"That is enough!"

All eyes except Seetra's, who never took her eyes off the dagger, looked in the direction of the voice. Sitting high on her perch was the Queen herself who gave the order. I could tell that both her brother and lover where not pleased she had halted the fight to the death.

I immediately withdrew my assault and Seetra pushed me off of her as hard as she could. Although the audience applauded for a good show it was hard watching my opponent reach her feet. Feeling that I almost took the life of another, who was not an enemy of the traveler, was disheartening at the least, but as I glanced at the woman next to me, the humiliation was far worse than death.

Defeated and dishonored, Huntress Seetra stood erect gracing the Queen with an honorable curtsy of respect. Although as the blood still slowly oozed from her wounds, the heavily panting warrior kept her wits about her. Staring at her, I had to give credit where credit was due; she was a highly skilled warrior. The next time we meet in battle, I hope it is at her side and not against her because I seriously doubt I could stomach it again.

I felt a shiver run up my back when she peered back at me. All I could focus on was colored eyes staring back at me. I could tell there was a great deal of disgust but I was hoping to see a sliver of respect.

In all the commotion, I barely noticed the Queen's brother coming up behind me. I felt a sharp prick at my neck and before I could even growl a _What the fuck_ his way; I felt my knees buckle and once again I found myself flat on the ground.


	14. Chapter 13b ME Plug

Since so many of my readers are Mass Effect fans, I wanted to pass along these amazing bookmarks I recently helped design. I do not make them but the artist is fantastic. Take a look and perhaps buy a couple. I know I did.

Thank you.

Skys –

Go to Etsy dot com

And look up "Mass Effect character bookmark" by ophelialilly


	15. Chapter 15 Queen Answers to NO ONE

**The Reef's Treasure**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Queen Answers To No One**

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"Did you really just say that out loud?"

Massaging my aching head, my blurry eyes focused in front of me. It took a second before my brain registered whose voice I heard. _Oh God, did I just threaten the Queen's brother?_ I swallowed hard, _in front of the Queen?_

I blinked several times before my vision fully returned. _Shit._ It was the Queen. I barely managed to utter "Your majesty," before I comprehended she was sitting across from me on a high back chair with her long legs draped over one side. Unlike the last time I regained consciousness in the Queen's custody, I was not lying on a soft bed. When I realized I was looking up rather than at eye level with the Queen it dawned on me that this time I woke up on the hard cold floor; practically at the feet of the wine drinking ruler.

Slowly lifting myself off the ground, I took a quick inventory of myself and the room. It was different but I had the same cat suit on; holes and all. Looking at my shoulder I discovered that my wound had not been attended to and it was throbbing like hell. I had nearly forgotten about the slice on my cheek until I had an itch and saw the dry blood under my finger nails. Now I was getting pissed.

Attempting to distract my already bad mood I further inspected my new environment. The space was dim and its only light source was several multi-tiered candle operas randomly scattered about the room. To my left I vaguely saw a large construction so I walked closer to better examine it. Not all too surprising the big structure was a very large bed; one I thought would easily sleep five or six people depending on how friendly everyone got.

Perhaps out of turn I snapped at the ruler, "Is this how you treat all your guests?"

A long silence proceeded before she lazily rose from her seat as if I had said nothing at all.

"I had to be sure you were worthy of my audience."

I'm sure I was about to say something smart before the Reef Goddess interrupted me. However with a flick of her wrist she summoned a servant who entered the room holding a bronze serving tray with a singular chalice of wine on it.

This wasn't the same young servant I had earlier. In fact she was much older and how shall I say _developed._ She wore the same near sheer tunic but to my surprise it was longer; nearly touching the ground. One would think that the longer gown would hide more and it probably would have, if it hadn't been for those body length slits running down both sides.

Thankfully stealing my attention away from the beautiful woman the Queen uttered, "You look thirsty. Drink."

Not in the mood to be toyed with another second I countered, "No thanks."

"It wasn't a request." As instructed, the servant moved the tray closer.

Being tired of played and pushed around I erupted, knocking the delicate glass and tray to the ground. "I said I don't want a fucking drink!"

A hint of terror rushed over the servant's soft blue face but before I could apologize, the Queen interjected. "Rila leave it." The young woman's beautiful facial markings wrinkled as she recoiled. The glass had broken into several pieces and the liquid was seeping into the carpet.

Nearly beyond reproach I prodded, "Why did you invite me to the Reef?"

To no surprise there was no answer.

"Damn it why am I here?!"

My tone caused the Queen to spin around. "You really want to know?"

"Yes"

This time the Queen held a single glass in her hand. "Then drink."

I began backing up as she approached. "No way am I drinking that." Unfazed the white warrior continued towards me, "I've seen what that shit can do."

Her right hand held another chilled chalice. Inside swirled a dark red beverage. It looked refreshing. At least this time it wasn't blue. Shockingly, the Queen stopped right in front of me. "I understand your mistrust." Without hesitation she took a rather large sip from the frosted goblet then handed it to me. "Will you drink it now?"

 _By all logic, it couldn't be poisoned or she would have just poisoned herself too. But why would she do that?_ My brain searched for an answer, _What if she was immune to this type of poison? Oh great, now what?_

Sensing that my mind was racing my hostess offered, "I would not put you through all that just to kill you now." After the ruthless leader had absentmindedly placed the glass in my hand she gingerly sauntered away. "What kind of monster do you think I am?"

The rhetorical question sent a shiver up my back. That was one query I did not want to answer.

I forced down a hard gulp of air under her prying gaze. I knew she was watching and at that moment it didn't seem that I had a lot of options. Wishing I could call my ghost to send me anywhere but here; I hesitantly faltered and finally took a long swallow of the red wine.

Feeling the chill of the beverage flow down the back of my throat I considered, _Well, if it ends here, it ends now_.


	16. Chapter 16 The Queen's Chambers

**The Reef's Treasure**

 **Chapter 16**

Queen's Chamber

Unsure exactly how much I had to drink last night, I do recall that the Queen made damn sure my glass was never empty or anywhere close to empty for that matter. But what I can remember is that after my second or was it fourth glass of wine, I was finding things a lot more agreeable. Although regardless of how good I was feeling then, I have no how I ended up where I was now.

I was having a hard time opening my eyes. My eyelids felt like anchors were pulling them shut. They felt heavy as hell and I had the worst case of cotton mouth ever. I started blinking heavily to regain full consciousness from yet another unknown unconscious state for I don't know how long. My first realization as I was coming to was that I was at least sitting up in a chair; so that was a nice change.

A scratch on my nose that sent my hand to the rescue made me realized that my hands and feet weren't bound either; more good news. Thinking that I wasn't dead and not bound made me ponder that perhaps my outburst had positively influenced the mighty ruler after all.

Seeing that I was still in my cat suit, I looked over at the wound on my shoulder and was surprised yet again.

My arm was now neatly bandaged and I barely felt any pain at all. I took a few seconds to look myself over and was stunned when I counted how many close encounters my new suit of armor had protected me from. An outsider would never have guessed the lightweight material would be so tough. I slowly drug my fingers over hip and tried to ignore the multiple scuff marks left behind. All this time I couldn't wait to get out of this Awoken armor yet it was really one of the only things protecting me.

Slowly rising to my feet, I noticed that my cheek had also received treatment. There was some sort of clear dressing on it. It felt more like applied glue then a bandage, but after I played with it a little, it seemed to be doing the trick so I left it alone.

Stretching, as I began more alert, I discovered that my head wasn't pounding like I thought it should be after all the wine I drank last night. Scanning my surroundings I recognized that I was in the same room I was in earlier with the Queen, however this time it seemed to be empty. I took a few steps and tried to see if anyone else was there. Even darker than before, made it hard to see more than five or six feet in front of me.

Perhaps more meager than I hoped, I called out into the near darkness.

"Hello?"

There was no reply but by now that was no shocker. I waited in the blackness for a few seconds before I suddenly felt the tiny hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up. Every thing about me sensed someone moving in the room. Very slowly someone began to emerge several feet in front of me. Sort of hoping I wasn't wrong about who it was, I called out once more.

"Your majesty?"

In the darkness there was still no answer but I could tell that a woman was moving cautiously closer to me. Coming into view, I recognized the platinum blonde hair of the Queen of the Reef. When she was only a few feet in front of me I saw that she was wearing her typical suit of Queen Armor. She was holding a large glass of wine although clearly half empty because of the numerous lip impressions on the glass's edge.

Feeling that she might be a little tipsy, I figured it didn't really matter what came out of my mouth at that moment, so I joked, "I'm beginning to feel a little under dressed."

For the first time, a smile, although evil in nature, tugged at the corner of the Queen's mouth. Chewing on her bottom lip, she seductively moved closer. I felt like I was prey she was about to pounce on. Stunned I watched as she slinked her way even closer; nearly pressing her body against mine. Without hesitation, the blue beauty slipped one of her nimble fingers beneath the hem of my shoulder pad. Unbeknownst to me, that broke the seal that seemed to be keeping my cat suit in place upon my chest. However now with that unseen seal broken, the Ruler of the Reef easily removed the garment off my shoulder with one fluid movement.

I had no idea what was happening but I was curious to see where this was going. I watched her as intently as she studied me. Seemingly in some trance it felt like she didn't even acknowledge that I was in the same room as her. She didn't look me in the face, offer me a drink or even speak. But I do know the blue beauty was taken that I had not flinched or attempted to cover myself when she tantalizingly removed the remainder of my uniform. But then again I was too young of a guardian to be self conscious. After standing there for a bit I felt a sudden draft that made me quiver.

"It is cold".

Hovering dangerously close to her body, I whispered, "Do you have to call me _it_?"

Arousingly, the pale skinned woman answered, "Sometimes it is hard to tell your human females from males under your armor."

Glancing down at my bare breasts she was eyeing, I replied, "Are you having a problem identifying me now?"

Her eyes immediately shot upwards; not amused by my attempt of humor. I could have of sworn I heard a deep throated growl before she spun around and walked away. Feeling I had just blown a good thing I sighed and went after her.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I haven't had much experience with Queens." Watching the woman with her back to me pour another glass of wine I mused, "In fact, I'm not even sure what to call you." She slowly lifted her glass and took a long hearty gulp. "Should I address you as Queen or your majesty?"

As abruptly as she left, she turned around and faced me. Her free hand tightly around my throat, "I prefer you not speak at all."

Feeling her fingers tighten around my windpipe, I panicked and my survival instincts took over. In one fluid movement, I knocked her hand away, twisted it up behind her back then pushed her down on to the bed. It took a few seconds of hearing her gasp for air that I suddenly realized that life as I knew it had just come to an abrupt end. She was in fact going to kill me.

Shifting some of my weight off her, I sat back but kept her in a submissive position; face down on the bed.

Sending a chill that ran up and down my spine, twice, the Queen of the Reef chuckled, "Now this is more like it."


	17. Chapter 17 The Reef's Treasure

**A/N:** Reader Beware! Stop here if you can not handle strong FMF material. You have been warned. I watched 50 Shades of Grey before writing this and needed a way to vent my frustration from such a bad movie.

 **The Reef's Treasure**

 **Chapter 17 –**

 **The Reef's Treasure**

Unsure of what I had just heard, I released my grip and moved to her side. "Do you mind repeating that?"

Sounding rather disappointed, the breathtaking Queen slowly pushed herself off the mattress. "I do hate repeating my self but since I have already wasted too much valuable time on you, I said…" She purposely raked her fingers through her platinum mop and conveyed, "Guardian, I have an impossible job of ruling this station and its occupants at all times. I am constantly surrounded by bowing, ass kissing servants."

Pouring herself a rather large glass of wine, the Awoken Queen huffed, "Once in a while, I would like to be the one not in control of every damn thing." Shooting me a sideways glance she continued, "I pegged you as being rather clever when we first meet. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I could barely believe my ears. _Had one of the most powerful people in the Universe just ask me to take her like a little bitch?_ Before my mind could wander any further the formidable royal interrupted me. "Are you capable of such a task or do I have to choke you again?"

My hand instantly reached for my throat.. "No ma'am. You don't need to do that." _Well no one ever said we guardians weren't here to please._

Wrapped up in the moment, my eyes devoured her voluptuous body as hungrily as she had her wine. No longer did the glass to leave her lips before was I there to replace it. Feeling brave I leaned in and to my surprise she pulled back from the implied romantic kiss that was about to follow. Being a fast thinker, I did not allow her to retreat and instead I reached across her thigh and withdrew her personal Shasdaka. I could see it in her crystal colored eyes no one had ever dared reached for her royal dagger before.

Not allowing her to process the unforgivable infraction, I quickly pressed the twelve inch blade against her sternum. Confused about what was about to happen next, I tactfully slid the dagger between her skin and her armor. It was easy enough to break the invisible suction that held her armor in place; just like mine had been. I could feel the defiance swelling within her despite the fact that she said she wanted to be taken and based on her reaction she was going to let it go without a fight.

As I carefully peeled off the top layer of her armor with the tip of her own knife, I swore I heard the woman growl at me but I stayed diligent. Being so close to the white haired demon, I felt her arm rise up to object.

Halting its progress I wedged myself between the arm and her chest. With my free hand I reached behind her and grabbed a fist full of white hair. If this wasn't what the Queen wanted after all, and death was certain, oh this was certainly the way to go.

Now that our bodies were pressed together to tightly, I could feel her heart racing and her breathes shorten with a rising fury. Still defiant, that was pretty scary honestly, she peered at me from the corner of her eye as I peeled open her entire neckline.

"Are you aware of the imminent danger you are facing guardian?"

Swallowing hard, I thought but not too long, as the Queen already demonstrated that she did not liked to be second guessed. Pressing the flat edge against her collar bone, I replied, "I'm not even close to being done yet."

Hoping that would halt any further protest, I continued my gluttonous event of undressing the sultry leader.

Only inches from my face, I watched as her chest radically rose and fell as the steel blade made quick work removing the rest of her chest armor. When the hard metal crashed to the floor I used my tool to trace her windpipe down to her sternum. "Now about this pink thing."

The pink thing I was referring to was an under layer for her armor. Two pieces stretched down her arms like sultry gloves. The largest piece was hidden partially by her breastplate. But once that was gone, it was easy to see the fuchsia garment barely encompassing her plump breasts. Holding the elaborate fabric in place were two thin straps that reached over her shoulders.

Still maintaining control of the back of her head, it was almost too easy not to resist as I slid the steel blade under one of the straps. Eying her voluptuous breasts, I mused, "This should come off rather easily."

"Don't you dare" spat at me. "You fool. This was hand spun by the finest spindle makers in the universe. It traveled several light years just to get here."

I searched her eyes for any sign of seriousness or was she still playing the game? _Damn I hope I'm not wrong_. "Well you better order a new one" I returned without a speck of remorse. My next action was a swift flick of my wrist and the fabric shredded. Still controlling her head, I forced her to remain still while I sliced through the other strap as well. It felt like an eternity before the material slid down and exposed the blue breasts.

 _On… my… fucking… ghost._ Her breasts were perfect. The color of her skin did not differentiate around the handful sized mounds and they were as flawless as everything else about the Awoken Queen. Practically drooling, I stared at her erect nipples. The turned upward points seemed to magically hypnotize me. As she stood proudly, I felt my knees want to buckle. It was apparent she was accustomed to seeing such beauty, but I had never seen anything as tantalizing as her before.

Feeling my hear pound inside my head, I was suddenly unable to resist any longer and my mouth hungrily attacked the lovely blue circles with great vigor. I vaguely remember her moaning but more importantly I remembered her pressing into me as I indulged. Releasing her head, I used both hands to massage my new best friends. Thoroughly enjoying the attention the White Queen wrapped her long legs around me equally as hungry. It felt like her body practically begged me, take me now.

Testing my will one more time, the confident ruler scowled at me like one of her disciples. "You can not treat me this way. I will have your head on a stake as a trophy for this."

 _Instantly I pondered, "Before or after I fuck your brains out?"_

Equally defiant, I reached up and grabbed the back of her head once more. With her neckline exposed, I answered, "For once, we are going to do things my way."

Her royal highness mockingly fidgeted until she realized I was not going to let go. A few seconds past before she finally conceded, then I added, "Besides, the way I heard it – the Queen herself is the Reef's greatest treasure." Nipping at her jawline I revealed, "… and I intend to indulge on every inch of it tonight."


	18. Chapter 18 Queen's Treasure

**The Reef's Treasure**

 **Chapter 18**

 **To Be the Queen's Treasure**

Smirking from ear to ear, I took the opportunity to plant several more hot kisses on her throat. "I hope you don't have a problem with that."

A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. Not wanting her pleasure to be noticed, she mockingly bucked. "I will not be told what to do Guardian." However, I could tell by the glint in her eye and the way her body was reacting to my touch, that is exactly what she wanted.

Taking my control of the most feared woman in the universe even further, I picked her up off the ground and threw her on my shoulder. Evidently her majesty was not used to being carried in such a way as the woman kicked and screamed all the way to the enormous bed. "Put me down! Put me down now!"

I think she was generally shocked when I did as she asked and threw her onto the bed like a sack of potatoes. "As you wish your Excellency." Not the reaction I was expecting when her eyes started glowing blue. I took a few steps back for precaution to ensure I had not just crossed some unspoken line. Especially since I had never seen anyone glow blue before. Crouched on all fours, the white devil looked like she was ready to destroy me.

I gave her a few minutes to calm herself before I dared approach again.

Using the techniques Lucinda, the young hand maiden, taught me, I began removing my armor. As I slowly removed piece by piece, that seemed to distract the fuming ruler. It wasn't until I felt a cold draft across my back that I realized I was standing completely naked.

When the Queen's expression resembled more of a curious lover then a wild animal she stated, "You are stronger than I first imagined." Continuing her thorough inspection of my bare form, she added, "Your armor does noting to compliment your musculature." There was a hint of seductiveness in her tone.

Absentmindedly, I felt my hands grazing the skin above my six pack abs. It wasn't like a guardian to be self conscious however standing without armor or my ghost in front of one of the universe's most ruthless rulers was quit intimidating to say the least. It took a few minutes before the blood rushed back to the rest of my body before I realized, the Queen's mysterious eyes had stopped glowing.

Jumping at the opportunity, I approached the woman on the bed. Preying to a ghost that wasn't there, I slid onto the red duvet. Never taking my eyes off the woman on all fours, I gradually reached for the knife I had placed next to the bed. "Let the real fun begin" I mused.

As promised I bolding approached the woman causing her to rise up and back up as I patiently entered her personal space. Forcing the issue that she either had to kiss me or fall back, the Queen wasn't going to let that come easy. It would be a reward worth giving so she declined the touching of our lips and instead she fell backwards onto her back.

Expecting as much, I moved towards the headboard and torn down a thick satin rope that was holding the encompassing red drapes around the bed. In less than a minute I had skillfully tied the ruler's hands above her head and attached them to the corner of the bed post. Straddling the majestic woman, I picked up her knife and began moving down her body.

"Now say we remove the rest of these clothes huh?"

"You wouldn't?" threatened the Awoken Queen but from my point of view, she did little to resist. The mighty ruler did not call for help nor did she struggle as I slowly moved down her alluring legs.

I found it almost overwhelming how titillating it was removing the sultry woman's clothes in such a manner. I guess it would make since that a highly skilled warrior with a blade would enjoy using it in other aspects of life. My heart was pounding so hard I couldn't believe I wasn't shaking. Her body reacted to every gaze across her azure skin.

As I saw the heat rise within her, I watched a thin glaze appeared over her sultry skin making her look even more desirable. I was so taken by how enamored her pale blue skin was. I honestly thought the contrasting color with my own skin would be a turn off however as I can no longer control the beating of my racing heart, it appears that I have gone blue and will never go back.

With her twelve inch dagger still in hand, I slowly passed it over her skin; teasing it as I went. Her back arched in excitement as the cold steel grazed over her flesh. The white haired demon pretended to struggle against the binding surrounding her wrist but as I looked up, it was her hands that were gripping onto the make shift bondage more then the other way around.

A small whimper begged me to continue reminding me that I had a lot of work ahead of me. I causally moved down her body provocatively trailing the knife as I went. When I reached the curvature of her sublime hips, I stopped. At first they bucked under the attention, but when I slid the knife between her cloths and the skin I warned, "Don't squirm. I'd hate to cut you."

In an instant she froze as the edge of the blade did its job freeing the bare flesh under it. I found there to be little resistance in removing the rest of the outfit still unsure if it was because of my warning or she wanted it.

Oh by the way, the Awoken wear nothing under those soft leather outfits they wear as armor. So my hunter friend now owes me 100 glimmer. Sweet.

Without a moment to waste, I hungrily raced my hands up and down her nude form. Further enticing her, I pressed my body against hers. Once entangled, I could feel how cold her skin was. Concerned I asked, "Are you cold?"

Before answering she stared deep into my eyes as if she were reaching into my very soul. It took her a minute to answer but when she did it was a soft and genuine, "A little."

I'm not sure what happened in that few minutes but somehow a mutual respect occurred as it became more clear, ask not of the Queen, but pleasure her as she always wanted.

Reaching up to ensure her hands were secure, I made sure those devious hands didn't reach for a weapon and kill me. Collecting a few remints of what was once her long silky gloves, I tied the ends together and constructed a quick gag for her royal highness. I thought it best to prevent her from calling out for help; not that she would need it. Although I was surprise how easily she allowed me to use it.

Using my knife once more, I slowly drugged the tip of the knife's bladed skillfully across the skin of her body. With careful precision I applied the right amount of exotic pressure to continually arouse my new found partner.

Leaning over her, I forced my self between her legs penning them apart. My hands once again found themselves exploring the glorious body beneath me. No longer required for my services, especially now that the Queen was quit tied up, I tossed the dagger off to the side.

Feeling a surge of lust over me like a tidal wave, I collapsed onto my willing prey. Engulfing her erect and up turned nipple in my mouth, one of my hands winded its way between her thighs.

At first I slowly and carefully inserted my fingers but when only a disappointed expression that glared back at me, did I realize what had to be done. Without warning I plunged several fingers deep in the love cavity of the Queen. As expected she yelped out under the gag in arousal.

Although I was on top of her, clearly dominant, there was something missing. I felt out of sink as I continued my erotic assault of her person. Seeing the blade close at hand, I reached out and cut the bindings that restricted the Queen's movement. To my surprise, she embraced me as I continued to thrust between her legs rather than what I thought would be death for sure.

Eager to hear her whimpers more clearly, I instantly removed her gage as well. I was immediately rewarded as she moaned and groaned in the most arousing ways possible. Without hesitation her lovely voice filled the room around us as she proudly disclosed her sensual indulgence.

It did not take long before our bodies began to rock as one. My heart was pounding and her moans of pleasure only increased my desire to keep going. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head as her neck pushed upright. Just as I thought she was about to climax, the most unthinkable happened. She slipped one of her hands between my thighs and parted my lips. Inside she found a moist cavern waiting for her.

At first, I couldn't concentrate. The pulsation she was generating below was mind blowing. It took all the strength and concentration I had to stay focused. All of the guardian training in the solar system could not have prepared me for this. I was clearly struggling to remain diligent until our bodies once again became one. It was only then as we matched stroke for hurried stroke that intense pleasure could be had by both.

Both of us panting and clutching onto the other for dear life as we continued satisfying each other. I could feel her nails dig into my back as I used my weight to forge ahead deep within her. I was positive even the enormous bed was getting a work out from the strain of our heated pace.

Just when I thought I could not hold on any more, the mighty Queen below me began to glow blue once more as she groaned at the top of her lungs. "Goddess! Oh Goddess!" she repeated several times.

Practically collapsing in each other's arms, I fell to the bed next to my new found lover. Struggling for air, I stared at the glistening body next to me. Hypnotically I watched as her chest rose and fell with great delight. Unfortunately she peeled off me and rolled onto her back. Shuddering myself, I repeated the change and looked up at the ceiling above us.

Still gasping, I panted as I smiled. "That was amazing!"

Without as much as looking at me, the Queen's raspy voice stoically informed me, "You know Guardian that you will probably never see another sunrise after tonight."

My eyes were my only reaction as they peered over at the sweaty body. Unsure if she was serious or not, I chuckled, "I guess I can think of worse ways to die."

Grazing her finger tips over her sublime stomach, the Reef's Treasure questioned, "So now that you have accepted your fate guardian…" The majestic Queen propped herself up sat up on her elbow and scanned my nakedness, "Are you ready for round two?"

 **A/N 1:** I had taken a month break from this story and in between Chapters 17  & 18\. I think it lost some steam in the mean time. Sorry about that. It is rather hard to bring back the atmosphere of a story after that long. I hope not to do that again; at least not until November. lol

 **A/N 2:** If you liked this.. then you will love Part II of Asari Wine. Because I am more familiar with the character, Aria T'Loak Queen of Omega, her story will be much better with a great deal of depth – oh and in the good way!

 **A/N 3:** Don't forget to check out my profile for weekly updates of up and coming projects (stories). Thanks for reading.. and don't forget to leave a review – it is the currency of Fan Fiction.. Cheers!


End file.
